Thin-profile batteries are characterized by having thickness dimensions which are less than a maximum linear dimension of its anode or cathode. One type of thin-profile battery is a button-type battery. Such batteries, because of their compact size, permit electronic devices to be built which themselves are very small or compact. One concern associated with such thin-profile batteries pertains to protecting the batteries from becoming grounded to one another or to other structures comprising a device in which such battery or batteries are incorporated.
This invention arose out of concerns associated with providing methods of insulating batteries, and in particular button-type batteries. and resultant battery constructions which improve upon currently employed methodologies and constructions.